


That Time Tulip Breakdanced!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Tulip and her friends go to a new train car!
Kudos: 3





	That Time Tulip Breakdanced!

"Hey, Atticus, what car do you think will be next?" Tulip asked.

"I don't know, Tulip," Atticus said.

"Take a guess!" Tulip said. "It will be fun!"

"Okay, I think the next car will be a toothbrush car with all the teeth," Atticus said.

"Cool," Tulip said and then she opened the door.

It wasn't a toothbrush car. It was a Tiny Hawk car!

"I don't know about Tiny Hawk," Tulip said. "That sounds like a fake name."

"No, I'm Tiny Hawk!" the Tiny Hawk said. It was three inches tall. "You have to beat me at pro skating to get through my car!"

"I can't skate," Tulip said. "Sorry."

"That is not cool," Tiny Hawk said. He was sad now because he wanted a skater partner.

"I can do something instead!" Tulip said.

"What can you do?" Tiny Hawk said.

"I can dun dun dun drumroll please breakdance!" Tulip shouted and she waved her hands all crazy.

"Okay I guess that's good enough,' Tiny Hawk said.

Then Tulip did a really cool breakdance. It was all over the place and really awesome. When Atticus saw her do it he decided to do it too and then it was even better because there were two of them. Then the Steward showed up but Tulip breakdanced better than it so it left

"Okay now I see breakdancing is better than skating," Tiny Hawk said. "This will be the breakdance car now. He broke his skateboard in pieces and he ate them!"

"Yay, we're free!" One-One said and then it breakdanced, too, on the way out of the train car.

The End


End file.
